INFORMACION
by Finn1997
Summary: Aqui dejare la Informacion sobre los fanfic que creare, y lo usare como medio de descarga cuando lo necesite
1. Chapter 1

Disculpen si subo esto, pero no tenia otra manera de descargarme.

El dia de hoy yo me siento muy triste, una persona a que yo queria mucho y admiraba me hizo muy mal, estoy hablando de mi padre.

Se llama Mauro, tiene 44 años y hoy, colmo mi poco afecto y cariño que tenia hacia el.

Mis padres están separados, yo mi hermano y mi madre vivimos en una casa aparte. Mi madre decidio dejarlo, no porque no sentia amor, no porque la haya dañado...lo dejo POR DAÑARME...Desde chiquito el queria que fuese una especie de "Ejemplo a seguir"

Enseñandome buenos modales y buen comportamiento, tambien me enseño a ser aplicado para mis estudios. Pero, de que manera lo ejercia? A gritos y castigos, yo hacia algo mal, y el simplemente PERDIA EL CONTROL...No entedia un tema escolar, EL ME HACIA ENTENDERLO A GRITOS, si yo hacia alguna travesura...su unico metodo para aplicarme un castigo, no solo eran:

- Quitarme la computadora

- No dejarme salir a jugar

Etc, etc

El me aplicaba nalgadas, me tiraba los pelos para neutralizarme hasta llorar, de mis patillas, y mas adelante aplico las bofetadas y los golpes a la nuca

Admito que yo sabia las consecuencias de mis actos, pero...un padre normal seria capaz de APLICAR ESOS "CASTIGOS" con semejante intensidad, a mi parecer...no lo creo.

Esta mañana tenia que ir a inscribirme a un colegio nuevo, puesto que al repetir 3ero de la secundaria, quize probar algo nuevo,en fin. Desperte y desayune con mi hermano de lo mas normal...hasta que mi padre se le ocurre hacer la pregunta:

¿Tienen los papeles para la inscripcion?

Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos una mirada de "¿COMO?", el le habia dado los papeles a mi madre, pero ella nunca nos los dio a nosotros...

Contestamos que creiamos que los tenia el...Eso no fue la respuesta apropiada, comenzo a enojarse y a insultarnos por no tener dichos papeles, el AFIRMABA POR TODAS MANERAS DE QUE LO TENIAMOS NOSOTROS...Pero mi hermano (Santiago) y yo sabiamos bien que no era asi

Yo quiero aclarar que desde niño fui algo mentiroso, y a medida de que creci, mas aumentaban mis habilidades para mentir..Y ADIVINEN QUIEN EMPEZO A MENTIR ANTES QUE YO?! Mi padre...

Pero mi hermano, el casi NUNCA mintio, y menos a mi padre...Volviendo a lo de hoy, mi propio hermano le dijo que mamá nunca nos dio los papeles, a el le importo un comino mi respuesta, y la de mi hermano. Finalmente decidio que vayamos a la casa de mi madre a buscar los papeles. Y ADIVINEN? ESTABAN ALLI, los habia encontrado (con la ayuda de mi madre) en la guantera del auto de mi mamá...mi padre, quedo mudo.

Luego de eso yo me enfade y me dirijia a mi cuarto a buscar algo, y dije que deberia darnos una disculpa por habernos tratado asi, teniendo la razon

DE UN GRITO ME ORDENO QUE VAYA ENFRENTE SUYO, lo que dijo en parte tenia razon. Dijo que el no tenia porque disculparse, puesto que esto del cambio ya estaba planeado desde hace un mes, y nosotros nunca preguntamos por el tema...para calmarlo le dimos la razon, el se retiro...Pero yo no encontre otra manera de descargarme que llorando y escribiendo esto...

Entiendo que sea un mentiroso de mierda y que haga cosas incorrectas todo el tiempo, pero no es necesario GRITAR Y CASTIGARME de esa manera...

Otra virtud mia es que soy precoz a romper cosas...principalmente, Computadores, a los golpes y otras maneras, pero OH SORPESA SORPESA, de quien herede semejante violencia?! DE MI PADRE...

La siguiente anecdota me la acuerdo al pie de la letra, era una tarde fria en mi ciudad y yo ACCIDENTALMENTE rompí el montior de una notebook por razones algo raras...

Mi padre, ya se habia enterado...Yo tenia que haber ido al odontologo a revisarme algo, me di cuena que lo sabia porque espié un mensaje suyo de texto que decia:

El boludo no me dice nada...Ademas todo el camino me preguntaba: ¿Te pasa algo?

La tarde mas dura y dificil estaba apenas comenzando...saliendo del odontologo tuvimos que buscar a mi hermano y luego fuimos a casa de mama...Aqui viene lo fuerte

Me pidio que le dara la Notebook, que debia revisar algo en su Facebook, el vio la rotura de la pantalla y le confese que fue mi culpa...Lo primero que hizo fue darme una FUERTE bofetada, agarro mi cabeza y la estampó contra el colchon de mi cama, seguido de un GOLPE a mi mejilla, que me dejo marcado con su aniillo, mas bofetadas, mas tirones de pelo, mas patadas al culo. Termine hecho polvo, tenia la boca con sangre y los labios hinchados, estaba temblando de miedo...Mi madre se habia espantado al verme en ese estado, y hablo con mi padre.

El trato de disculparse...Recuerdo muy bien lo que dije: 

"No voy a olvidarme nunca de esto, nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacerme esto...alejate de mi vida , no te quiero volver a ver por ahora"

Al llegar a mi casa, golpeaba todo, patee todo lo que se interponia...mi madre lloraba al ver lo que hizo mi padre. Mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis vecinos me preguntaban que paso, recuerdo que cuando mi padre seguia enojado, me dijo

"Si te preguntan, te golpeaste con el picaporte"

No hice caso, conte la verdad, estaban impactados

Yo tengo la culpa de hacer lo que hago, lo admito...pero me parece una idiotez y algo estupido hacer eso, como CORRECTIVO

Mi padre me conto que el abuelo ERA PEOR...pero la verdad, lo he visto hace unos dias

de un "Viejo amargo y sin corazon" pasó a ser "Una persona amable y caritativa"

Fascinante cambio...

Ojala que mi padre aprenda del suyo...

Esta es mi realidad, tengo que lidiar con esto. Pero yo continuo sonriendo...No soy reconoso, hasta hoy...

Si ALGO bien hizo fue educarme, alimentarme, cuidarme, enseñarme el Rock y aprender a ser tolerante...

Esto es todo, espero que me comprendan, en un rato saco capitulo nuevo

Hasta luego amigos


	2. Preguntame si quieres :D

Buuueenas mis seguidores, ya me cree un ask, para que hagan cualquier pregunta, sobre mi, mis historias o lo que se les ocurra

ADVERTENCIA: Las preguntas que a mi parecer sean ESTUPIDAS o Ridiculas, hare un video constestandoles, esten atentoos

Dare PEQUEÑOS Spoilers de la serie, no dare MUCHAS Sorpresas (bueno quizas alguna que otra se me escapara xD xD xD)

Aqui el glorioso y tan esperado link: /FinnElEscritorxD

(Aaaleluya aaaleluya okey no xD xD)

Un saludo mis bellezas ;)


End file.
